The Island
by Chaotic-Fayth
Summary: The Island: The place where Yaoi runs amok and there are too many fandoms to count. Mind staying along for the ride?
1. Season 1: Episode 1

The Island: Season I: Episode I: God is a DJ

"How is everyone settling in?"

Kassandra, whom had posed this question, was seated at the head of a rather large wooden table, with 6 other seated around it as well. Her current appearance was that of a human woman, clad in black cargo pants and a tight black tanktop; Her wrought-iron black hair pulled back into its usual floor-length braid, which currently trailed over her shoulder and into her lap, her long bangs drifting almost into her eyes.

However, something unusual about her cargo pants, was though many pocketed, they have a spell on the pockets themselves, enabling them with the same attributes as a "bag of holding", and allowing them to contain a variety of objects, as does her Reaper cloak, and many of the objects include, but are not limited to: a bright red stone the size of a quarter in a small black silk bag, accompanied by 13 black dice of different shapes and sizes; a golden pocket watch; a bag of non-filtered cigarettes and a lighter; a Kohonagakure headband; an interestingly shaped kunai with a Ninjutsu scroll wrapped around the handle; a 5" by 3" black leather bound book with the words "The CCF" in red on the cover and spine; several small Plexiglas vials of different liquids contained in a case; three different Plexiglas jars with what looked to be swirling smoke in them; a one-liter of Mountain Dew soda, still cold, yet leaving no condensation; unopened packages of cup ramen; a sealed plastic test tube filled with what she calls "Con-crack", but it's official name is Vita-fizz; a seemingly never ending box of pocky of many different flavors; many pixi-sticks of many different flavors contained in their own sealed plastic test-tube; a tarot deck; a wooden crucifix; a box of silver bullets, and likewise one of iron, and one of armor-piercing; a key ring with several peculiar keys and key chains; a round and futuristic device made of metal that gives a slight glow; a black feather, and also one white, and another grey; a small white silk bag full of materia; a black leather wallet with several cards and currencies, as well as a blank piece of card-sized paper; an eye patch; a NintendoDS lite; a PSP; several game cartridges; a large case of Cds; a handheld BlackBerry PDA; a small first-aid kit; though taboo to say, she does carry a tube of lube and a box of condoms, but more often than not, they're not used for herself (it's never quite understood why her friends come up to her and ask her for these things, but she keeps them on hand in case someone's unprepared); her Grim Reaper cloak (yes, she keeps it in her pockets when she's not wearing it, some of the stuff on this list is actually in the cloak); a set of large leather riding reins, looking to be large enough to fit on an elephant-sized dragon; an electronic dragon whelp; a very large white oval stone, slightly bigger than a large football; a strangely-built black and purple ball which is stamped on the side with "Darigan Yoyou"; around 25 pokeballs; a digi-vice; and lastly worth mentioning, her only constantly-carried weapon: a rod about a foot long, flat on the top and bottom, and with several buttons around the outside. Okay, you're right. It's a light saber. Strapped to her left hip. A double-bladed, silver-beamed light saber, no less.

She wore no shoes at the moment, as her black skater0styled shoes sat beneath her chair, her feet curled beneath herself in her large chair. Kassandra glanced through her romani-styled sunglasses at the group, watching their mixed emotions.

Directly to her right sat a slender and extremely attractive man with silver hair just past his shoulders. His skin was quite tanned, setting off his gorgeous orange eyes. Clad in a black longsleeve button-up shirt which was unbuttoned slightly at the top, and hanging untucked over a pair of dark blue jeans, he sat curled upon his chair with all the elegance and finesse of a sleek feline. Xemnas Rose, as was his name, leaned back slightly in his chair, turning his face towards Kassandra, and with his usual seductive smile, gave a small nod. As far as everyone knew, that man was Kassandra's first husband, whom, while never divorced, she was separated from when on different planets, and married to other men since. Though, he didn't care in the least, as long as she was happy, and he had the assurance of her well-being.

To Xemnas's right was a Homonculus named Greed. Tall, and with a great muscular body to boot, he had short black hair and royal purple eyes, which were covered by a pair of sleek black sunglasses. His clothes consisted of a tight black t-shirt, a pair of black leather pants covered up to the knees by black leather boots, and a numerous assortment of black leather belts around his waist, and smaller ones loose around his wrists. Other than the black leather jacket, lined about the collar with white fur, and hanging from the back of his chair, his most noticeable was a red oroboros "tattoo" on the back of his left hand. Flashing a sharp-toothed grin at the lady at the head of the table, he answered "No problems with the Alchea crew, babe." Technically, Greed was a creation of Kassandra's, however she left that out of her mind, and kept him around not for that purpose, but because she would have trouble dealing with some conflicts, including some internal ones, without her "Human Shield" to step in and settle things down. They owed eat other their lives several times over, but no one was counting.

To Greed's right sat someone rather unusual, not that anyone here was usual. Slender, with short white hair, eyes nearly closed, and a rather sly smirk plastered to his face, this man was clothed in traditional "Shinigami" garb, at least, his coat was. Beneath that white-uniformed coat, he was clothed in a high-necked longsleeve shirt and pants of the same color. The man's name was Ichimaru Gin, and even with seemingly closed eyes, he still had his face turned towards Kassandra. The man was a Reaper, a Shinigami, one of the few that the woman entrusted with the lives of the dead, and Ichimaru was the best.

On the next right sat one of Kassandra's actual creations-a tall, bark-haired, pale-skinned man with vibrant crimson eyes. He wore a combination of red and black in clothes that reminded one of a vampire-ridden Britain - save for his trademark orange-tinted sunglasses. As he spoke to Kassandra, a small hint of fangs could be seen between his lips. "This place is absolutely splendid." Alucard, yes THE first vampire on any world, has been through a lot at Kassandra's side, and wouldn't trade any of it for anything - including the return of his humanity.

Next up was someone oh so unique, even to The Island's standards. His only visible feature was a pair of green eyes, the normally white area being black. The rest of him was obscured by pitch black clothes, including the upper and lower halves of his face, leaving only those vibrantly eerie eyes. Kakuzu's reply to her was "No complications whatsoever." However, the ninja had his own problems to deal with, including a constant worry for Kassandra's well-being.

Lastly, the man on Kassandra's direct left was clad completely in black as well; a tight tanktop and leather pants, with waist-length silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck with a thin black ribbon. His skin was somewhat pale, especially in comparison to his nearly glowing sea-green eyes. Those eyes caught Kassandra's gaze without a problem, and she responded to him with only a smirk, as she turned to flit through the stack of papers before her.

She spoke to the group, though did not look up to them for a little while. "Team Apocalypse is arriving in three days' time. I expect that is enough for us to prepare." A resounding agreement murmured its way through the group, and the sylph reached beneath herself to slide her feet into the previously discarded shoes. "Alright, then. It's getting late. Tomorrow the preparations start. As for now, my friends, go mingle." Kassandra stood, and the others followed suit, save for Sephiroth, whom stayed in the room with her until after everyone had left.

"Something's off today." he took a couple of steps toward her.

"I've noticed."

"What do you think it is?"

She rolled her shoulders, nearly disguising a shrug. "Not sure."

"Don't let it get to you."

"I'm not, really. I just don't like the feeling of uncertainty, you know that."

The former Soldier General reached around Kassandra, lightly lifting the braid of her hair into his hands as he spoke. "Yes, though sometimes it is needed."

She glanced up at him with wide crimson eyes. "Could you do a favor for me?"

"Of course."

"Could you pop over to Gaea for a bit? I'd like to know how the boys are doing. Don't stay too long, though. This feeling doesn't settle right in my stomach."

"I understand." He smiled reassuringly at the sylph, not asking anything more from her as he bent forward to press his lips against her forehead, and before she could open her eyes, he was gone.

Kassandra smiled to herself, as somewhere in the background music could be heard, slowly growing louder gracefully. The sylph exited the meeting room to find the halls alight with activity. The music following her, she traveled up the stairs to the second level, and just moments after she shut the door to the stairway she broke into song.

**Kassandra: **_I have been the girl with her skirt pulled high. _

_Been the outcast, never running with mascara eyes._

_Now is see the world as a candy store!_

[She runs fingertips across the chest if the nearest man, whom happens to be the blonde Jean Havoc, dressed in casual clothes for once.

_With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore._

_Like Mommy, I love you,_

_Daddy, I hate you!_

[Now at the balcony of the Island's main, which is an indoor open floor encased in railings through all three of the manor's levels. She grips the railing, gazing at those drawn to her song.

_Brother, I need you!_

_Lover, hey, fuck you!_

_I can see everything with my third eye,_

_Like the blue in the sky!_

[She looks up through the third level to the skylight at the roof, leaning onto the railing.

_If God is the DJ,_

_Then Life is a dance floor!_

_Love is a rhythm,_

_And we are the music!_

_You all get what you're given,_

_And let's see how you use it!_

[She hums for a second, smiling widely.

_I've been the girl, middle finger in the air._

_Unaffected by rumors,_

_The truth?_

_I don't care!_

_So open you mouth,_

[She looks down at those beneath her, and sticks her tongue out at them playfully.

_And stick out your tongue!_

_You might as well let go,_

_You can't take back what you've done!_

[She grabs a hold of one of the corner beams that runs to anchor that floor's railing to the one above it, and pulls herself up to stand on the balcony, addressing everyone within earshot.

_So embrace this new lifestyle!_

_This is a reason to smile!_

_Look for Nirvana under the strobe lights,_

_Sequins and sex dreams,_

_I whisper to you that there's no reason to cry!_

_You took what you got, and you got what you gave,_

_Never run from yourself, man, that's no way to live!_

_I've got a record in my head, let's just give it a spin!_

_Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin._

_'Cause I am the DJ!_

_Life is the dance floor!_

_The Island's our rhythm!_

_And you are the music!_

Kassandra laughed, warmly as she slid her hand along the bar to sit on the second story railing, listening to the buzz of her fellow Islanders as the music softly faded into the quickly becoming natural heartbeat of The Island.


	2. Season 1: Episode 2

The Island: Season I: Episode II: I've Got a Theory

Now, it was morning. A small sigh escaped Kassandra's lips as she drew herself together beneath the blankets before stretching out again upon the bed, clothed in a soft black t-shirt and boyshorts. No, she had not returned to her own room, but instead returned to her "backup" room, the one that was marked down in the records as belonging to Alucard. Truth was, Alucard shared a room with Kassandra, which was where he kept his coffin, hidden of course. With her was the only place that he trusted enough for that, and not only was it set up secretly that way, but it was a thing of protection - for the both of them.

So, he was entitled to the use of the room just as much as she was. It didn't bother her at all, in fact, he had asked for the use of the room beforehand. She was rather content to being in the smaller room for once, compared to the enormity of her own. She assumed that he was spending his time with his mate, and there was no way that she would want to interrupt that.

In the first room of the apartment, the main door clicked open, and shut again, and as footsteps approached the bedroom door, our sylph rolled onto her side, pulling to covers over hear head.

Gently, the door opened, and in walked a man around 6 feet in height, with fine features and shot black hair whose bangs framed his dark crimson eyes. He was clothed in a combination of black and white, with a pair of black thin glasses on his face, though they were more for looks than anything.

"Ah, there you are." He glided gracefully across the floor to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The man opened his mouth to speak once again, but at that point, Kassandra momentarily pulled up the blankets, and swept her visitor under, enveloping then both in the "protective shell" of fabric. She hugged him to herself, sighing happily, and the visitor chuckled under his breath.

"Morning, Sennec." the sisterly tone of her voice that few heard was showing through.

Sennec snuggled to his best friend, content. "Morning. You're in a good mood."

"Mmm-hmm. Were you looking for me, then?"

He nodded. "Did you ever figure out what was going on with last night, and the...well..."

"Musical?"

Though the idea was odd to him, he nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"And apparently I'm a DJ."

The wolf shrugged. "You always have been. Though, there is a group gathered in the Library that wishes to speak with you. They sent me." His words may have been serious, but his voice almost seemed to purr.

Ah! An introduction is needed, no? This is Sennec Xearc, spirit wolf familiar of Kassandra. The two of them have been at each-other's sides for their entire lives, not only as familiar and charge, but as nearly-siblings in friendship. Traditionally, his form is that of a black or white dire wolf, but around others, his humanoid form seems more appropriate.

"Tell them that I'll be there in a bit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Island's library was the single largest room in the entire manor, located on the third floor. The ceiling even had to be modified because the bookshelves were so tall. Amongst the center of the library sat several tables, currently occupied by, for the most part, Kassandra's Lead Team. Though, Sephiroth had yet to return from his homeworld.

Other than those already mentioned, and Sennec, there was an extra. A girl, approximately 17 years of age, with long blonde hair, and not only a little pair of yellow wings on her back, but also a smaller set atop her head. The girl's clothes consisted of knee-high white boots, a flowy white skirt that hit the point where her boots stopped, and the top of the outfit was a white tank-top. Her accessories were elbow-high white fingerless gloves and a thick, wide, white cloth choker. This girl, Illyanna Dractnogon, was in fact the younger sister of Kassandra, spunky and fun, with a love for all things cute and/or shiny.

Illyanna sat upon the table that the others sat around. In general, the group looked casual, as it was not long after sunrise, but these were the early-risers.

The sylph pulled herself up onto a wide wndowsill close to the array of tables. "So, my friends, abotu the little musical happenings, anyone have any theories?"

Almost unnoticed to them, music started to kick up again, and as Sennec turned to answer, the reply was in song.

**Sennec:** _I've got a theory, that it's an angel!_

_A dancing angel, no something isn't right there..._

[He picks up a book, beginning to flit through it.

[Kakuzu shrugs.

**Kakuzu:** _I've got a theory, some kid is dreaming._

_And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nigtmare._

**Illyanna, Kakuzu, Xemnas: **_I've got a theory, we should work this out._

_It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?_

**Xemnas:** _It could be demons! Some evil demons!_

[Several demonic team-mates cast glares his way. He continues, now a bit submssive.

_Which is rediculous, 'cause demons,_

_They were hunted. _

_Bloody good and love the dark,_

_And endless power,_

_And I'll be over here... _

[Xemnas wanders to sit at another table, the one between the main table and Kassandra.

[Illyanna jumps up to stand on the table.

**Illyanna:** I've got a theory! It could be moogles!

[The group goes silent.

**Alucard:** I've got a-

[Illyanna cuts him off.

**Illyanna:** _Moogles aren't just cute like everybody supposes!_

_They've got them stubby legs and big round and red noses!_

_And what's with all the synthesis?!_

_What do they need such good items for anyway?!_

_Moogles!_

_Moogles!_

_It must be moogles!_

_...Or maybe midgets._

[Irritation stews within Alucard because his verse was cut off. Greed and Sennec pick up the silence to avoid a massacre.

**Greed, Sennec:** _I've got a theory we should work this fast._

_Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed._

[Shaking her head, Kassandra sighs and slides off the windowsill, making her wa around the table.

**Kassandra:** _I've got a theory, it doesn't matter._

_What can't we face if we're together?_

_What's in this place that we can't weather?_

_Apocalypse?_

_We've all been there._

_The same old tricks. _

_Why should we care?_

_Group: What can't we do if we get in it?_

_We'll work it through within a minute._

_We have to try. _

_We'll pay the price. _

_It's do or die._

**Kassandra:** _Hey, I've died thrice._

**Group:** _What can't we face if we're together?_

**Sennec:** _-What can't we face-_

**Group:** _What's in this place that we can't weather?_

**Sennec:**_ -If we're together?-_

**Group:** _There's nothing we can't face..._

[Illyanna plops to sit down again.

**Illyanna:** _Except for moogles..._

The entire group had soft smiles upon their faces, even Alucard, but on his part, it was probably only because Kassandra stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. The sylph spoke once more. "Hmm, well I do not believe this will cause us any harm. In the meanwhile, preperations for Team Apocalypse begin tomorrow, so let us continue on schedule."

**Author's Notes:**

Song: "I've Got a Theory" From the Buffy The Vampire Slayer musical episode: "Once More with Feeling"

I'm not really satisfied with this episode, but I gave up after a bit.

Original Characters: Kassandra, Sennec, Illyanna


End file.
